swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Corellian Sand Panther
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: Beasts Corellian Sand Panthers are feline predators with coats of soft fur, long tufted tails, and large, wide paws. Most Sand Panthers live in deserts, although some species can be found in more temperate zones. Usually a Sand Panther has a light yellow coat that blends in well with its sandy surroundings, although a few rare albino and silver-colored panthers have been found. Furries, who make expensive garments and bags from the fine hides, covet their coats. However, Sand Panther hunting has been illegal for centuries on Corellia, and Sand Panthers are found on only a few other worlds. Poachers sometimes manage to take a few pelts from the Corellian wilderness, but the overall rarity of such furs continues to make them very expensive, affordable only by the galaxy's wealthiest elite. The Sand Panther is one of the galaxy's quietest stalkers, often able to move within centimeters of its prey without alerting it. Corellian Sand Panther Encounters Obviously, Corellian Sand Panthers are most likely to be found in the wilderness of Corellia, although illegal exporting by big game hunters, collectors, and poachers has spread the species to a few other planetary systems. Sand Panthers are normally solitary hunters, although small family groups sometimes hunt together and are able to take down all but the hardiest of prey. Corellian Sand Panthers are remarkably patient hunters and can spend days tracking down and stalking a target, waiting for the most opportune moment to strike. They are smart enough to divide and conquer, waiting for an individual to become separated from the herd (Or adventuring group) before silently pouncing. Encounters involving Corellian Sand Panthers are likely to occur in the wilds of Corellia or on some backwater planet where the creatures have been released to repopulate. They serve well as "Surprise" encounters when the heroes feel at their safest- in camp or marching through the trackless waste with no potential threats in sight. Corellian Sand Panthers are prized by wealthy individuals, especially crime lords, who raise them for use In "Hunting Games" in which victims are released into a compound and slowly stalked and killed by these efficient hunters while the owner looks on. Notoriously difficult to tame, a captured Corellian Sand Panther will never be found as a "Pet" to be stroked by its owner- the creatures are simply too temperamental and thus are always kept in cages or allowed to roam in high-security preserves. Corellian Sand Panther Statistics (CL 7) Medium Beast 8 Initiative: '''+10; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Scent, Perception +11 Defenses Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed 11), Fortitude Defense: 13, Will Defense: 12 Hit Points: 52, Damage Threshold: 13 Offense Speed: '''8 Squares '''Melee: '''Claws (2) +10 (1d4+8 (Poison, See Below)) '''Melee: Bite +10 (1d6+8) Fighting Space: 1 Square; Reach: 1 Square Base Attack Bonus: +6, Grab: '''+12 '''Attack Options: Ambush, Poison Species Traits: Ambush, Low-Light Vision, Poison, Scent Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 18, Dexterity 23, Constitution 16, Intelligence 2, Wisdom 14, Charisma 14 'Feats: Skill Focus (Stealth), Skill Training (Perception), Skill Training (Survival) Skills: Perception +11, Stealth +20, Survival +11 Abilities Ambush: A Corellian Sand Panther deals an extra 2d6 points of damage with its Natural Weapons against a Flat-Footed opponent. Poison: If the claws of a Corellian Sand Panther deal damage to a living target, the target is also poisoned. If the Poison succeeds on an attack roll (1d20+9) against the target's Fortitude Defense, the target moves -1 step along the Condition Track. The Poison attacks each round until cured with a successful DC 15 Treat Injury check.